Lucifer/Home Screen
Here is a list of all the information and tips you require for Lucifer's Home Screen interaction. Affection Note: "Left" and "right" are referring to the player's left and right, not Lucifer's. “What’s wrong? Having trouble falling asleep?" * Lip tap > Lip tap > Lip tap "Are you doing your tasks?" * Lip tap > Chest rub > Rub left shoulder (perfect interaction) "Make this quick, do I make myself clear?" * Right shoulder tap > Left shoulder tap > Chest rub (good interaction) Unclassified: * Lip tap > Chest rub > Head tap (perfect interaction) Voiced Dialogues Greeting: * "Hello. Beel should be getting hungry right about now..." * "Heheh, I always feel a little antsy until you show up." * "Hey there. I was hoping you'd drop in." * "Still up, are you? How very naughty of you." * "So, what's the plan for today?" Player Returns: * "Well, hello. How are things?" * "Welcome back. I wanted to see you so badly that I almost went looking for you." * "Ah, you're back. Maybe I should accompany you next time." * "Welcome back. It was lonely without you around." Touched by Player: * "...Hm?" * "Are you really trying to tickle me? Heheheh, you'll have to do much better than that." * "Pff...if you think that tickles, you're wrong." * "Well, if you insist on touching me, then be my guest." * "Hey, now you're taking things too far." Comment About Characters: * "My job is to see that Diavolo's every request is granted." * "I don't believe Mammon. Where did he run off to?" * "Could someone please translate what Leviathan just said for me?" * "It's difficult dealing what Satan. Though, I suppose that's my fault." * "Try not to accept quite so many offerings from witches, Asmo." * "Beel! Your plate may have an appetizing aroma, but that doesn't make it food." * "There are times when I am unsure of how to interact with Belphie." * "*sigh* Solomon can be quite devious, so don't let your guard down ...Hm? What do you mean "just like me"?" * "If only Mammon had even one percent of Simeon's calm demeanor..." * "Chihuahua, Pomeranian, Dachshund... Yes, there's no doubt he's a Chihuahua." * "How does Barbatos manage to keep so clean while cooking in such formal clothing?" Game Tips: * "Are you managing to get through all of your tasks?" * "I'd recommend opening Contacts and powering up your cards." * "If you need new cards, go check out Nightmare." * "Akuzon is co convenient to use. It's easy to buy too much." * "It's nice to head over to Majolish for a change of pace every now and then." * "It seems there's an event going on. How about we go have a look?" * "It seems something has arrived in Mail." Idle Screen: * "Hey, are you there?" * "I don't like to be ignored" * "Are you neglecting me on purpose so I'll pine for you?" * "I'd really like to talk to you more. Is that selfish of me?" Additional Dialogue: * "What do you say we have lunch at the café at RAD?"Category:Home Screen